


Through Your Eyes

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kiss for Noel, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Noel worries over an unsettling dream he had.





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A short gift fic for titusdravtos on tumblr.

Noel’s eyes shot wide open as he woke from his slumber, sitting up and chest heaving out of breath. Looking around him, he recognized the bed he was in and a sudden dizzy spell hit him, the vague memories started to resurface.

He saw the clash of blades, sparks flew and their emotions running rampant across their expressions. Silent words were exchanged, but Noel couldn’t form the words said between them. The battle grew heated, water and sand erupted around them; Caius fought with the pain echoed on his face. _This_ Noel didn’t want to fight him, the suffering was too much but there was no choice, he had to choose whether or not to spare Caius.

In the end, Noel wasn’t given an answer. The entire dream faded into the void.

Noel felt confused. What did it mean? A dream? A premonition? Should he speak to Yeul about this? He shook his head at the scene still vivid in his mind. It wasn’t real. It must’ve been the long hours of training he had completed with Caius recently that made him restless like this. He was certain of the reason until he felt a rummage of sheets next to him.

“You are never awake this early,” the deep voice commented.

Noel looked to his left, finding Caius lying on the bed next to him with a sheet above his waist, his long length of purple hair cascaded down his shoulders, free from the beads and feathers he normally adorned with. Noel almost forgotten they shared a night together, the slow comings and heated passion they enjoyed that erupted a slight blush in his cheeks.

The sharp gaze and the dazzling aura that Caius seemed to emanate made Noel lose his sense of acuity. He almost wanted to leave the warm presence and start the day, but with the lingering wonderment from Caius, Noel had to say something. He had to be honest with him.

“I had a dream actually,” Noel admitted, looking ahead at the sunlight peeking through the wooden boards of their home. “Maybe it was a nightmare. I don’t know but it felt too real.”

“What was it?”

Noel frowned. “You really want to hear it?”

“Why would I not?” Caius retorted back, his hand lifted from under the cover and rested on Noel’s left arm. His way of appeasing him and the gentle caress was appreciated, if not something Noel found surprising when he learned Caius can be affectionate with his tiniest of gestures.

“Tell me.”

Noel hesitated at first, eyes flickering towards the unreadable expression on Caius’ face, but somehow he could find the obvious clarity and patience of a master, that no matter how much time passed between them, Caius would be here to listen to him. It gave Noel just enough confidence to speak with a clearer mind.

“We were fighting somewhere quite far away from this place, a battle that ended all battles maybe. I don’t know the details.” Noel reached out and Caius automatically clasped their hands together. “But we fought for a while, maybe we were angry at each other. We did stupid things perhaps but all I know is that I didn’t want to kill you.” Noel recalled Caius’ emotions, then. “But I think you wanted me to.”

Noel stopped, pressing his lips together. He gathered his thoughts and exhaled. “Near the end of the dream, I had to decide...” The grip tightened. “Whether to end your life or not. And then it was over. I woke up and here I am. Silly, isn’t it?”

Noel tried to laugh but it was a pitiful attempt, so he mildly lifted his lips into a smile. He always hid his weakness in front of Caius, he didn’t want to be a disappointment, didn’t want Caius to see him differently.

He saw Caius as a role model, someone who he can learn from and become stronger through the trials he had been put through. Perhaps one day, Noel can stand by Caius’ side. He never asked Caius what he thought about him, but Caius wasn’t a man who spoke with his words, his actions were enough to tell many tales.

Shooting a look at Caius, Noel saw nothing but an understanding. The burst of warmth in his chest made his heart skip a beat.

“What is it?” Noel said, a nervous tone in his voice.

“It was only a dream, your mind is playing tricks when it wants to,” Caius explained. “You don’t have control over what happens but understand that this dream of yours won’t come to pass.” He made it sound easy.

“Why is that? Are you a dream catcher now?”

“No. Because you should always listen to your teacher. I am never wrong.” Caius smirked and brought Noel down to his level, and Noel leaned in, shutting his eyes and felt the press of their lips together, warm and secure - a morning kiss and the troubling thoughts inside Noel’s head disappeared.

The young warrior felt himself being carried away into a sea of amethyst, a strong arm settling around his thin waist as they became one while the remainder of the morning hours extended for an eternity.


End file.
